F2000
The F2000 is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the campaign, the F2000 is seen used by the FSB in "No Russian", and is found with a Thermal Scope in the levels Estate Takedown, Wetwork, "The Enemy of My Enemy", "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", and "Loose Ends". In the campaign, it has two different types of Red Dot Sights. One version of the weapon, the F2000 Scoped, uses the standard F2000 telescopic sight. The second, the F2000 Red Dot Sight, uses the regular Red Dot Sight. The F2000 in the campaign has almost no recoil at all and a high rate of fire, making it much more effective than its multiplayer counterpart. Multiplayer The F2000 is unlocked at level 60, with a high rate of fire, moderate damage, and high recoil. For these reasons, it is best used for close and medium range combat, where it is more than a match for other ARs and rivals many SMGs in effectiveness. However, it is fairly uncommon online due to the combination of its late unlock level and its poor accuracy at longer ranges due to its very high recoil compared to other assault rifles. It deals 30 damage at close and medium range unsuppressed, and 20 at long range. Medium range damage is reduced to 20 when suppressed. It kills in four-five hits without Stopping Power, and three-four with it. It has the highest rate of fire of all automatic assault rifles in the game, and this makes it a very powerful choice of weapon in close quarters, rivaling most SMGs. Due to its aforementioned recoil, it's rather difficult to kill anyone beyond medium range while firing full-auto. Although it has a much higher rate of fire than the TAR-21, it has higher recoil and lower damage per-second, as well as burning through ammo faster, generally making the TAR-21 more popular. In Hardcore, the weapon kills in one-two hits on targets in normal circumstances, which is the same as most other 30-20 damage assault rifles; however, its high recoil may force the player to rely on firing from the hip more often. This makes Steady Aim a popular perk to use in both Core and Hardcore. The F2000 is similar to the TAR-21 in that it has a unique Red Dot Sight - the F2000 utilizes a special variant known as the F2000 scope. It is a large cylindrical sight that has the added benefit of being non-reflective, allowing one to see through high light exposure without glare (such as when firing from within a dark building into brightly lit areas) and is not affected by EMPs; however, it also has blurry edges and a thick outer frame which makes it difficult to use and as such, is less popular than the unscoped variants or when equipped with a Holographic Sight. Longer range scopes, such as the ACOG Scope and the Thermal Scope, cause the weapon to kick more violently with each shot, and render it highly ineffective at any distance besides close range. The F2000 has a very long reload time in comparison with other assault rifles, but given that it works very well with reload canceling, it makes Sleight of Hand not a necessity. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery F2000 MW2.png|The F2000. F2000 iron sights MW2.png|The F2000's Iron Sights. F2000 Red Dot Sight MW2.png|F2000 with its unique Red Dot Scope. F2000 Red Dot MW2.png|Aiming down the F2000's Scope. F2000_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the F2000. Note that the Bullets in the magazine are in 2D. F2000cropped.PNG|The F2000 in third person. F2000 Standard Red Dot Sight MW2.png|F2000 with the regular Red Dot Sight seen in "No Russian", "Loose Ends", and Special Ops. Trivia *The Veteran II Challenge for the F2000 is different from every other Veteran II, due to not only the weapon's name changing but also adding the manufacturer's name (Belgium's Fabrique Nationale) to the emblem (instead of just F2000 it is FN F2000). *"No Russian" and "Loose Ends" are the only times in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 singleplayer campaign where the F2000 can be seen with a regular Red Dot Sight instead of its unique one. However, it can also be seen in Special Ops. *The HUD icon shows its proprietary scope attached to the weapon. The icon also lacks a magazine. *The F2000, along with the M4A1 and M16A4, are the only weapons that allow its user to see the Heartbeat Sensor when they have switched to the underbarrel shotgun. *The F2000's Red Dot Sight does not deactivate after an enemy EMP has been called in. *In the Create-a-Class icon, the trigger section isn't displayed, moving the front hand guard to the back. *It is one of the four weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that have a unique optical attachment, the others being the TAR-21 (MARS Sight for Red Dot Sight), the L86 LSW, and the AUG HBAR (respectively SUSAT and Swarovski Scopes for ACOG Scope). *While reloading, the player can see the FN Herstal logo by the side of the weapon behind the trigger. *The gun's serial number is "025960," the same serial number as the FMG9. *The F2000 also appears in the mission "The Gulag" in the shower room area dropped by one of the enemy soldiers although in an extremely rare instance with a Holographic sight. ru:F2000 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Bullpup Category:Weapons